1. Field of the Invention
The disclosure relates to an LED lamp, and more particularly to an LED lamp providing illumination of a large area.
2. Description of Related Art
LED lamps generate brighter light and provide such advantages as low energy consumption, environmental friendliness, and longer lifespan than other light sources.
A commonly used LED lamp comprises a plate-shaped heat sink and an LED module mounted on one side thereof. The LED module includes a PCB and a plurality of LEDs arranged thereon in a discrete linear array. In use, light generated by the LED module directly irradiates the outside of the LED lamp. However, as the LED module is mounted on one side of the heat sink, light produced cannot evenly illuminate area around the LED lamp, making the LED lamp unsuitable for use when a large area requires illumination, such as navigation light.
What is needed, therefore, is an LED lamp which can overcome the limitations described.